Swapdoodle
Swapdoodle is a free-to-start messaging app on the Nintendo 3DS that acts as a successor to Swapnote. You can send your friend(s) notes via SpotPass. It has the same features, but users can no longer use any photo as a background and there is downloadable content to expand the range of stationary, tools and lessons based on the chosen pack. Features DLC Packs To add options to how the user draws, they have to buy content packs. Users can use trial mode to test out each set in a lesson but, they cannot save. * Starter Pack - Free - 4 lessons, two stationery types and one colored pen. Increases maximum note storage by 100 and ink capacity by two units. * Nintendo Premium Pack - £6.29 / €6.99 / $2.99 - 6 lessons, six stationery types, five colored pens and four premium pens. Increases maximum note storage by 3,000 and ink capacity by four units. * Sparkling Premium Pack - £6.29 / €6.99 / $2.99 - 14 lessons, eight stationery types, five colored pens and six premium pens. Increases maximum note storage by 3,000 and ink capacity by four units. * Silver Glitter & Stationery Set - £1.79 / €1.99 / $1.99 - four stationery types and one premium pen. * Bronze Glitter & Stationery Set - £1.79 / €1.99 / $1.99 - four stationery types and one premium pen. * Super Mario Basic Lessons - £2.69 / €2.99 / $2.99 - 15 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Super Mario Standard Lessons - £2.69 / €2.99 - 10 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Splatoon Inklings and Things - £2.69 / €2.99 - 10 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Splatoon Inkopolis - £2.69 / €2.99 - 12 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - £2.69 / €2.99 - 11 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - £2.69 / €2.99 - 10 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Animal Crossing Standard Lesson - £2.69 / €2.99 - 13 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Mario Kart 8 - £2.69 / €2.99 - 14 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Prehistoric Life - £2.69 / €2.99 - 15 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Nikki’s Simply Adorable Animals - £2.69 / €2.99 - 27 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and two premium pens. * Nikki’s Amazing Animals - £2.69 / €2.99 - 20 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and one premium pen. * Nikki’s Simply Beautiful Flowers - £2.69 / €2.99 - 25 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens and two premium pens. * Nikki's Enchanting Fairy-Tale Friends - £2.69 / €2.99 / $2.99 - 20 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens, and one premium pen. * Dollo's Dog Doodles - £2.69 / €2.99 / $2.99 - 20 lessons, two stationery types, five colored pens, and one premium pen. * Dollo's Nintendo Switch Doodles - Free - 4 lessons, one stationery type * Dollo's Cat Doodles - £2.69 / €2.99 / $2.99 - 20 lessons, two stationery types, 6 colored pens, 1 premium pen Pen and Glitter Colors Today, there are more than 30 pen and glitter colors, and there could be even more in the future. I am going to show a list of pen and glitter colors. Lesson/Basic Colors: • Lesson Red • Lesson Blue • Lesson Green • Lesson Yellow • Lesson Orange Other Pen Colors: • Red Bay • Ash Gray • Paw Pink • Jurassic Brown • Dusty Beige • Caramel Brown • Tangerine Yellow • Nikki Green • Windy Green • Sky Blue • Horizon Blue • Prussian Blue • Splash Blue • Timeless Blue • Pale Lilac • Blue Violet • Blast Purple • Cotton-Candy Pink • Hot Pink • Light Pink • Pure White • Absolute Black Glitter Colors: • Platinum Glitter • Golden Glitter • Silver Glitter • Bronze Glitter • Ruby Glitter • Aquamarine Glitter • Sapphire Glitter • Amethyst Glitter • Pink-Sapphire Glitter Settings in Swapdoodle In the beginning of Swapdoodle, there is a box in the upper-right corner. Tap on it and see a button that says "Settings". If you tap on it, you will see that in the upper-right corner, there is the type of version you are playing in. Down, there are buttons that change, if you click "No", "Yes", "On", "Off", and more. Reception Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS applications Category:Nintendo games Category:Messaging applications Category:Free to Play games